User blog:Infamoussnakerising/Infamous: World Order- Chapter 2 remake.
_______________________________________________ THE KNIGHTS OF A.R.M.O.R (INTRODUCTION PART 1). As they heard that they were all confused, “Wait, wait, wait, who are you and how do you know who we are?", Jason asked. “I'm Agent Anderson of A.R.M.O.R, and I know about you two through the News.", he answered while showing his ID badge. “What's A.R.M.O.R?", Hannibal asked. “You don't have to know, only these two heroes have to know.", Anderson said while looking at Jason and Helen in a slightly arrogant tone. “Watch it Agent! I may not be a conduit but I can still kick your ass.", Hannibal sad while breaking a cup out of anger. “Hey, Hannibal stop breaking cups, this may be your bar, but this is where I live.", Jason said while trying to calm him down. The two conduits then followed Anderson to a helipad, but instead of a helicopter picking them up it was a jet that can hover, “Nice ride.", Jason complimented, when they all entered the jet it flyed off while cloaking itself and it's signal, after a few hours they arrived at an island in Asia, as the jet entered a tunnel and landed inside a cave, the cave's floor opened up the jet went don the hole and inside the facilty. The jet then landed in the facility, all of them exited the jet, both Helen and Jason looked in awe, “Hey you two, follow me.", the agent said, they entered an area of the facility called the “Round Table", “What is this place?", Helen asked while looking at the area, “This is your base of operations and your---------.", Anderson answered but was cut by Jason, “Time out, are we the first ones?", the cyborg asked, “No Director Mason recruited others before you, I'll introduce you to them.", Anderson led them into a room containg pictures and information of thier new “friends", Anderson then opens up the first file reading it and continuing to the next. “Vlad Systevich, Russian, codename: Bloodlust, he's a former KGB, he went rouge after he became a conduit, he can harden his blood and skin quickly making him virtually indestructable.", Anderson said in a slightly worried voice. “Carlo, Filipino, codename:Lolong, he used to be a cannibal serial killer but as a conduit, everything he did back then seemed natural since he's an eleven foot tall crocodile man now.", He said in a sarcasstic tone. “Strider Kazushira, Japanese, codenamed: Jetstream, He's a cyborg samurai, he follows the samurai's code, he has avarage cyborg strenght and speed, but his sword can actually hurt Vlad." “Jin-Roh, Half Japanese, codenamed:Wolf, all he has is the suit it enhances strenght and speed and it's extremely bullet-proof, but miniguns can hurt him, as for explosions too much can kill him." “Too much?", Helen asked. “His armor is like Iron man's.", Anderson informed. “Moving on, Naomi Lawton, codename:Tarantula, she's the lover of Kazushira, she can be just as stealthy as you.", Anderson informed Jason. “Okay, we have a vampire, a crocodile, a wolf, a samurai and tarantula, and the two of us, who's the leader?", Jason asked. “Jin-Roh", Anderson answered Jason was intruiged and started to ask why,but before he could go to the knight and join them, there was an alarm. To be Continued.............. Category:Blog posts